Kullanıcı mesaj:MtaÄ
Mainpage Hello, I'm Marc-Philipp from Wikia International. I saw that you have some videos that could be put on the right in order to show more content from the mainpage. Would you like me to help you with moving them? Let me know! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:29, Mayıs 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yes I would be very nice of you of Helping Yeni Wiki. Thanks in advance.--25px Kartal (Talk) 11:14, Mayıs 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I have updated the mainpage and made the code of one template used on the mainpage a bit easier. Let me know if you like it! ::The mainpage is currently loading quite slowly. I am not sure what causes this, maybe one of the templates uses "expensive" parser functions. ::I'd also like to give this wiki a theme (and logo, if possible) - if I understood it correctly the wiki is about a city, so using a panorama of the city might look good as background. Now I found out that there are two cities with the wiki's name in Turkey, which one is it? Please link me to the correct Wikipedia article so I can search for some suitable images (or, alternatively, you can link one to me that has a resolution above 1400px width and 900px height). For the logo, is there any image I could be using or should it be text-based? ::Also, are you interested in using new Wikia features on this wiki? Such as or . You can enable the Message Wall using Özel:WikiFeatures - if you would like to have forum enabled, let me know, and I will enable it for you. ::Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:57, Haziran 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much for your help. I really liked of mainpage new disign. :::A logo or a theme defenitly will be very good of you. :::Actually i would like to make a shorten name . I mean I want to use "Yeni wiki" instead of "Yenişehir wiki". So that I would like to change sub domain name Now http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/ used. I wish http://tr.yeni.wikia.com/. İf iti is possible. :::I need a bot for Yenişehir wiki. There are a lot of things that should be changed via bot. Could you help about to make abot for me. :::Thanks a lot.--25px Kartal (Talk) 08:22, Haziran 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Logo/Background: Do you have any images that I could use to create them? ::::I can add the domain so that it redirects here - since the wiki already grew quite big, it could affect Google Search Ranking if we changed the URL/name negatively. This would mean that it appears later in search results. I wouldn't recommend changing the name - however, if you really want this and if you are aware of the potential resultats, I can change it for you. ::::For bots you have two common bot options: One is AWB, Windows-exclusive, which is a semi-automatic bot. The other one is a python bot, e.g. pywikipedia, which is a bit more complex but can do a lot more. For general replacement of categories or such AWB works well; if you need to do something more complex, you should be checking pywikipedia bot. ::::Hope that helps! ::::Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:25, Haziran 3, 2013 (UTC) External link to WP I haven't made a link to wp . http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:Wikipedia Would you help me for fixing the problem. Thanks in advance...25px Kartal (Talk) 14:59, Şubat 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! I'm not sure I understand your question. Do you want to link to Wikipedia pages with interwiki links? In that case, it goes as follows: ::Yenişehir will give you Yenişehir (page on English Wikipedia) ::Yenişehir will give you Yenişehir (page on Turkish Wikipedia) :I hope that helps :) ::Sorry . I did not noticed the last message of you. I mean that I need a template that goes to English wikipedia for Yenişehir wiki. ::I have a template for Turkish WP http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:Vikipedi. I have coppied the temlate fron other wikies. But i could't make a template to direct for English wikipedia. Would you help me? please...--25px Kartal (Talk) 09:30, Ocak 13, 2015 (UTC) Bot Dear sir, I am a founder of Yenişehir wiki, But i have some problems. i don't know how to make a wikibot. ı need a simple bot. For excample I would like to change all " Video:" word with "Dosya:" . Because some changes of my wiki, now all Video links don't work. Would you help me? 25px Kartal (Talk) 21:45, Ekim 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, Eculum! :There are two bots in common use on Wikia: Pywikipediabot and AutoWikiBrowser (AWB). AWB is much easier than pywiki. Someone wrote a blog how to install it before, which you can read here: w:User blog:RansomTime/An Introduction to AutoWikiBrowser. :If you don't understand this blog, or if you still have questions, feel free to ask them still :) good luck with the bot. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月16日、02:14:32 ::A small note, making a bot goes like this: # Make a bot account (e.g. "User:Ecudroid") # Ask to give that account a "bot flag" -- you need a bot flag to do bot edits (that's the rules) # Edit with your bot :) ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月16日、02:18:31